Help:Inspiration Box
Writing Challenges * *;Write a story about being a warrior. :*Bonus points if no actual fighting occurs. * *;Write a story about a secret. *Bonus points if many people know it. Write a story about being a Werecheetah racer *Bonus points if no racing happens Write a story about being a necromancer *Bonus points if no raising the dead happens Write a story about a blind person :*Bonus points if there are vivid descriptions of the environment and dragons. Write a story about a long journey :*Bonus points if they don't reach their original destination Plot Starter Prompts *The light blacked out. Someone was gone, with only bloody numbers all around the house in 204 ''or something like that. They can't leave the building they're in, and they must choose if its an hallucination... or not. *Someone had an idea that wrecked the world. *A cat ran away and now the owner must find it. *A escaping slave *A baby fell into the stream, gone forever. Or is it? *The daughter of two well-respected/amazing soldiers/etc. has to live up to expectations *Someone wakes up with no memory at all *Haunted things/ evil spirits (wreaking the hero/villain) *A new item/materiel was found. Now its in the market *The person/dragon gets caught *Someone goes to restaurant and is attracted to the waiter/waitress, but they're already married *Someone can see dead spirits *A dragon with immortality meets someone who understands their problems. *A clone of a highly historian figure who was raised in a safe environment all their life must now not get caught by the authorities, rebels or criminals while learning to survive in this big new world with out their caretakers. *A blind person winds up on a lost continent and becomes a prisoner of bandits. They slowly become the leader of this gang with many misadventures along the way. Maybe as a sequel they return to Lyssia and see what's changed. *A person from the future goes into another dimension. Many misadventures ensues trying to get back to their own dimension. *Someone is born in the middle of a war, and his/her parents are on different sides, but still love each other. He/She struggles, and his/her parents are never there when he/she needs them. He/She runs away, trying to escape the struggle their life was, but finds that life is just as hard, and it's even worse without his/her family. *A ''Wereworld book club finds themselves in the actual books. *An anicent civilization left great ruins strewn around the land, and an archaeologist is determind to explore it before they fall into traps. *Your protagonist, a couple, several other people, and an elderly dragon are trapped somewhere during an attack on their city. They must remain there, or at least use it as their base, until help arrives. *Your protagonist can see emotions as colors and can tell someone/s they know is lying to them. Why? *Two siblings who hate each other learn to accept each other *A Wylderman wants to join society Titles *Into the Chasm *The Wall will Fall *Can you hear the Trees Whisper? *Winds are Whispering *Sea Coves and Bells *Torn Apart *Wings of Destruction *Distorted Reality *Alternate Universe *Welcome To Pyrrhia *No Ordinary Person *Shattered *Be True To Thine Self *Fire and Ice *Rain is Falling on the Leaves *Crumbling Hope *A Flying Sky *Degus Rule *A Crushing Edge *The Cursed Prophecy *Dapper Ocean *Queen of the Lonely *On The Edge Of Life And Death *Requiem of Ghosts *Redeeming Souls *Last Argument of Queens *Preying Upon Princesses *Devouring Among Dragons *The Thief's Path *The Traitor's Queen *The Tyrant's Reign *Two Cursed, One Ravaged *Red Forgiveness *Tongues and Talons *The Falcon's Flight *Before They Are Burned *By Blood, A King *The Claw Incites *The Highly Honest History of a Hero *Marching the Marshes *More Out There Than Here, I Bet *He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not... *Banners of The Sky Queen *Stones Among Shadows *The Water Study *Obelisk of Deeds *Prince of Necessity *Taste of Duty *A Bronzed Bitterness *The Choice of Queenmaking *The Past, Present, and Future *One for Everything *Breathe *Sick of Life *The Little Things Though *H e l p... *Just a LAB RAT *The Cute Cat in Your Lap *Flyingthroughthesky *Lyssia's Dire Time *Day Seven *Queen of Dust *Inspiration Manifestation *Quick Lightning *Sand to Sand *Sleeping in the Rain *The Anti-social Boy *Canaries Fly for You *The Dead Sea Froze Over *Though The Winds Change, I'll Still Be Here *I'm Lost, Can You Help Me? *What's Fake and What's Real? *Nevermore *In The End *I Swore I'd Never Leave You... *The Queen of Nothing *On the Evening of the Final Day *Uncaged, Untamed, Unbroken *What Lurks in The Shadow *Maybe I can learn too *The Time of Her Life *What We Shared *The Day Time Stood Still *Do or Die *Chasing Storms *Why Little Dragonets Shouldn't Have Firecrackers *The Blade of Silence *The Light on the Horizon *The Glitter in Their Eyes *Cuts Like a Knife *It was a Simple Thing, Really... *The Ringing of The Bells *The Song of The Snow *The Stone Eaters *The Temple of Fire *The Light of the West *Inherit the Fire *When Lightning Strikes *Dancing with Dragons *Summer is Coming *A Game of Scales *Throne for Grabs *Winterstorm Mysteries *Living shadows *The song of immortality *Shining moons *The True War has Started *The Hybrid Runaway *Fade into the Shadows *The Shadows Dance *A Journey of Greatness *It has Awoken *Black Storm *Demon of Souls *Circus of Doom *Look under the Waterfall *Even the Greatest Fall *Broken, Bloodied, Black *One Thousand and One Colors *The Timer *Red Strings *But We're Still Standing *Until Time Tears Us Down *Eclipsing a Star *Spreading Shadows OC Ideas *Someone with a super weird food craving that they can't stop *A person forced to fight in a war that took away everything he held dear *A bird keeper who always loses their birds and spend most of their time trying to track them down *A child's spiral into anorexia and depression *Someone is convinced they have a crush on just about every dragon they meet *A Werebird with acrophobia (fear of heights) *Someone who is half ghost *An old wanderer now retired *A former hero who has been forgotten about *Someone who already has depression and insomia slowly becomes insane as time repeats itself and the other one who remebers is the one who creates these time paradoxes. *An actually likable, charismatic dragon that seems to honestly care about their friends, but has a secret side that no one seemed to know about. *An elderly person who has a secret that she must pass on to her children but her friend that is now traitor will stop her at all costs. The old woman believes that her kids are the chosen ones of an old prophecy that has been their families secret. :"Do the tides stop rising when you stop believing in them? No, they rise and fall like the moons shining their light upon us. I am chosen most of all, the one meant for the moons' work, a great plan already shaped in moonstone." *A Wylderman who runs away and wants to join society. *A recently widowed mother of three. An earnest, sincere, gentle and manipulative woman who has her children's best interests at heart and a strict sense of overall loyalty, especially to an now-deceased idealized spouse. After the loss of her first love, she starts to discover a life beyond. Moving through her initial depression and sorrow, trying to keep a broken family together and trying to mask her tears with smiles for the sake of her children, she finds out even more of her true cravings, joys and desires, independent from motherhood. :"My dear, sweet daughter, I'll be honest with you. I was loyal and steadfast to your father for a long time. I had you and your siblings... surely, you must realize you and your mate are not the first people to ever tussle in a nest." *A former bullied dragonet, a former shrimp in his dragonet years. Now, through a growth spurt, a strong and large prince who covets power to wipe the weakness of his past clean. An ambitious dragon who covers himself in emotional armor to block out the sting of taunts and remembered insults, but one who understands the power structure that binds him to his current (ill-desired) position. He must learn to consent to other methods of power so he may keep an advantage of influence in his status and further his naive concept of 'power', aka 'kill a bunch of dragons and you're strong'. All throughout that, he must hide a more decent side than he gives himself credit for. :"I've spent a good deal of years building the reputation that I was strong, determined and unwavering. That I am wicked and selfish. Please don't let anyone else know. I'd rather be cruel than weak as I told my dear sister." *A runaway who worries about who he ran away from constantly, but doesn't want to go back.